


Good Time

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, smut only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: What if Devitt met someone who would be his perfect match?





	Good Time

_**Devitt’s POV** _

The first time he noticed her was a couple of weeks back. He can’t even say if she had been to all his matches but the last seven of them, she was always there, sitting in the third or fourth row, cheering him on. He only saw her during the matches but whenever he stepped out of the building, she’s not there.

The other women are usually swarming in the back, waiting to get a glimpse of him, making pretty eyes, in the hopes that he would notice them.  
He needs to get to know her, needs to know who she was. He’s got to figure out a way to catch her next before she disappears again.

* * *

_**Her POV** _

He’s up next. Prince Devitt they call him. She wonders if he’s anything like Devitt in real life. She knew that he must have noticed her by now. Always here for his matches, leaving when he’s finished, because why should she stay if she’s just really here for him.

 

* * *

_**Devitts POV** _

During his entrance he scanned the arena for her. He was distracted by the blinding lights, but his eyes are still trained in the audience, trying to spot her.

When he stepped up into the ring, he saw her. She sent him a shy smile and he grinned, still staying in character. Smirking to himself he knows that tonight, he’s going to catch her before she leaves.

 

* * *

_**Her POV** _

The match was over. He won again and she couldn’t be happier. She was getting out of her seat and ready to walk out of the building when the short break started and they announced the next match.

 

* * *

_**Devitts POV** _

He ran out immediately, in the hopes to catch her. Getting out by the back entrance and running towards the front, he saw her coming out of the door.   
She stopped in her tracks when she noticed him running up to her. He stopped in front of her and tried to say something but he was out of breath. Putting his hands on his thighs, he panted heavily. She started to smile at the sight of him. He looked up to her when he caught his breath, smiling back at her. He must have looked pathetic but to see her smile it was all worth it.

_“Hi.”_ He said and as soon as the word skips his mouth, he could kick himself in the face. How can he be so shy? He’s so good with words when he’s Prince Devitt. Right now Prince Devitt has left him and all was left was Fergal.   
  
_“Hello.”_ She replied and went on. _“Congratulations.”_

He stood upright again. _“Thanks. Could ya wait? Like..care to go for a drink?”_

_“Sure, why not. But would you mind, like, wearing something first?”_ She giggled at the sight of him. He was getting out of there so quickly, he even forgot that he was still in his trunks. Nothing but his trunks.

_“Yeah, I meant to do that. So wait, I’ll be back.”_ He ran back as fast as he ran here, got showered and changed in record time before was standing by her side again.

***

They were sitting at the bar, drinking and having a good time. He asked her what she’s doing tonight, if she had somewhere she needed to be and his heart skips a beat when she shook her head no.

He was determined to take her home. He already fantasized about her lying underneath him, her sweet pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock.   
He day-dreamed about her mouth, it would look lovely with his cock, moving in and out of it. He was jolted back to reality when the bartender asked them if  they would like to have another drink because it’s the last call.

He looked at her and was met by her eyes, they were staring at each other in silence before the bar tender again asked them if they would like to have another drink. He shook his head no, while his eyes are still fixed on hers. Ttaking her hand, they walked out of the bar together.

He couldn’t wait and attacked her face right after they stepped into the elevator to his apartment building. Dropping his bag and pushing her into the corner, while his lips are firmly pressed on hers. His hands travel across her body hungrily caressing her breasts while she placed her hands under his shirt, touching his rock hard abs before travelling to his back and down to his firm ass.

The elevator signaled the arrival to his floor and he signed when he had to let go of her. Carefully, she straightened her dress before checking in the elevator mirror that her lipstick was not all smeared over her face. She placed her fingers on the corner of his lips and brushed away the remains of her lipstick, giggling at how the color doesn’t suit this man at all.

He took his bags and got out of the elevator, pulling her behind him until they arrive in front of his apartment door. He fumbled to fit the key into the keyhole. His hands were shaking and it was a challenge, since he can’t concentrate at all. His mind is full with naughty things he would love to do to her. While he still had a hard time fitting in the key, she hugged him from behind, slipping her hands underneath his shirt, touching his body up to his chest, digging her finger nails slightly into his flesh. He cleared his throat audibly. He loved when a woman can get rough.

After what seemed like forever, he managed to fit the key in and opened up the door. She closed it behind her as he catapults his bag into a corner and pushed her against the door, lifting her up and kissed her passionately. His hands grip at her round ass, while she hooked her hands around his neck. He kissed a trail down her neck, biting into her flesh. She let out a moan that spurs him on. He turns around and carries her into the hallway, knocking against drawers and lamps on the way to his bedroom. Once in there, he dropped her off on the bed and took his shirt off.

_“Take off yer dress.”_ He said, while he was peeling off his pants.

_“I’d rather, you do it.”_ She purred, lying seductively on the bed, waiting for him to join her.

Like a tiger he feasted on his prey, undresses her hastily before stepping back to take a look at her beautiful body. Licking his lips he couldn’t wait to taste her.

* * *

**_Her POV_ **

She felt his eyes on her. Biting into her bottom lip, she could feel the heat pooling at her core. She wanted him, here and now. He swiftly closed the distance between them and glued his mouth to hers, dominating her tongue with his while his hands were roaming around her body, touching her where she wanted to feel him most.

_“So fookin’ wet already?”_ He smirked upon feeling her wetness when he touched her pussy. He brought up his hand to lick at his fingers and inhaling the scent of her. “Such a sweet taste.” He grinned before he moved to kiss her again, his hands dug under her back before he wrestle her, turning himself around. She was on top of him now.

_“Sit on my face.”_ He growled, the hunger in his eyes grows at the sight of her naked body sitting straight up.

Carefully she moved up and slowly lowered herself onto his awaiting mouth that was open, hungry and ready to eat. She shrieked briefly at the sensation it gave her. He was holding her thigh with one hand while the other one moved up to cup her breast, pinching at the hard nipple.

She started to move on his mouth, riding him. She could feel how wet she was when he had to take breaks to swallow the juice that leaked into his mouth. Devitt starts to hum against her clit while she circled her hips on his face to searching for the right spot for him to suck at.

_“Oh god.”_ She threw her head back as she felt an orgasm building up. She began to ride him faster.  “Yes, yes..keep doing that. I’m going to cum.” She said, while he sucked her clit in and lapped his tongue against it in his mouth.

_“Fuck.”_ She screamed when she felt a wave of orgasm wash over her. He let her ride out her orgasm, still licking and sucking at the juice that was flowing out of her cunt. 

She felt light headed when she moved away from his face. She needed a short break because her clit was sensitive.

* * *

_**Devitt’s POV** _

He had her taste in his mouth. The sweet taste of orgasm. Normally he wouldn’t be the one who lets a woman ride him, but with her, he felt like she’s even with him. He would let her ride him to eternity if he could. He couldn’t get enough of it to be honest. Licking around his lips, he could still feel her on him.

She was on him again, kissing him, tasting her own cum on his tongue before she started to kiss him down his neck, spraying licks and kisses on his abs before she arrived at his cock. When she touched his dick through his underwear, he could feel his cock twitch to her touch. The pre cum started flowing, as if it came alive just now. Growling at her touch, he let himself be pleased by her.

She grabbed at his underwear before she pulled it down, his hard dick springs free against her nose which makes her giggle. Her giggles are music to his ears.

Curling around his hard member, she starts to lick at the top of his tip. The sensation sends shudders through his body and a moan escaped his lips. Licking around the head, she slowly took him in. He propped up on his elbow to have a better view of her. It turns him on seeing her with a dick in her mouth, even more when that dick is his.

She kneeled down on him, wobbling her head up and down his erection, letting his cock hits the back of her throat and stayed still.   
_  
“Fookin’ hell woman!”_ He moaned out loud at the feeling of his dick squeezing down her throat. Lifting up his pelvis, he starts to move against her mouth, his hand on her head, pushing her down and she let him do it. 

When she couldn’t take it anymore, he let himself down on his back again, letting her take control. She’s face fucking him good.

_“Slow down. I’m not done with ya yet.”_ He hissed, making her stop in her tracks. He didn’t want to come in her mouth. Not before he fucked her, not before he could be in that sweet tight pussy of hers.

* * *

_**Her POV** _

He made her stop. She was a bit disappointed, though. He has a nice cock and she loved to feel him in her mouth, at the back of her throat. But she’s excited for what’s to come.

_“Sit on me.”_ He said and she crossed her leg over before she lowers herself onto his cock.

_“Oh my god..”_ She moaned at the feeling of his cock entering her. His dick was slightly curved at the tip so that it hits her sweet spot on the inside of her pussy. She rode him, with his hands placed on either side of her hips, guiding her along with him and controlling the pace. He was so deep in her, it felt wonderful.

She let herself sink on him, there was so space in between the two of them while he hugs her tightly around her body. He lifted up his pelvis and she got on her knees a little. He began to thrust in her, hard, as she was kissing him, moaning into the kiss while her tongue searched for his.

_“Shit..you’re going to make me cum again.”_ She whispered into his mouth and he took it as a challenge.

_“Want me to fuck ya hard and fast, do ya?”_ He asked her, grinning into the kiss before he started to thrust into her, smashing his pelvis up against her pussy hard and fast.

_“Yes, yes…”_ He slapped down on her ass hard and she bit into his bottom lip when she came.

* * *

**_Devitt’s POV_ **

He fucking loved the biting and the slapping and it seems that she likes it too. It’s almost as if he has found his match.

He hugged her tight again before he turned around, taking her with him. He makes her kneel with her ass up high. What a pretty sight, he thought to himself, when he kneeled behind her, licking his lips, ready to taste her again. He lowered his face to the level of her pussy and licked her from behind, the taste of her cum sweet on his tongue. He licked up and down her cunt, all the while he stroke himself. He could feel her moan against the blanket.

_“I could go on the whole night, luv.”_ He grinned before he took a last lick at her pussy, sad to part but he really wanted to fuck her so damn much.

Lining his cock at her entrance, he pushed himself into her with no mercy. His thrust picked up pace as he slaps her hard across her ass, leaving a mark. He likes the idea of marking her as his because after tonight, he would probably never let her go again.

She moaned when he slapped her. _“Fuck me faster.”_ She challenged him and he would fulfill her demand. Grabbing at her waist, he pinned her down on her upper body and stretched out one of his legs to have better access before he smashed into her furiously.

_“Fook. I can’t keep that up for long.”_ He panted heavily but kept his speed.

She probably didn’t care because she is cramping her walls, making her pussy squeeze his dick.

_“Shit..”_ Was all he could said, before he had to pull his cock out of her and release himself on her ass. Before he could say anything else, she turned around and sucked at his still erect dick, intending to get every last drop out of it and let it go soft inside of her mouth.

* * *

**_Her POV_ **

His cum tastes sweet, just like she imagined it would. She got on her knees and gave him a kiss, letting him have a taste of his own cum. He breathed heavily which made her smile.

Getting out of the bed she let him show her the way to the bathroom to clean herself up. Devitt was so done, he lay down on the bed and pulled a blanket over his body while he watched her.

When she got out of the bathroom, she slipped her dress back over her head and put her bra and underwear back on.

_“Yer leavin’?”_ He asked her and he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

_“Yeah. I need to go. I’ll see you around, Devitt.”_ She said, lowering herself down to give him one last kiss before she walked out of the door.

* * *

_**Devitt’s POV** _

What the fuck was that? He’s not used to women leaving after sex. Usually it’s him who had to tell them to leave. He’s not used to that attitude but he quite likes it. He know that he shouldn’t have let her go. He should have gotten up and prevent her from leaving but fuck this woman fucked the hell outta him. He doesn’t know if he would have the strengths to get out of bed in the next hour. All he knows is that he needs to find her again. He hoped she would be there for his next match. Next time, he’ll be prepared. Next time, he won’t let her go.


End file.
